1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent rapid advances in the electronics, communications and computer industries have increased the use of portable electronic devices. Most of such portable electronic devices employ rechargeable secondary batteries as power sources.
Secondary batteries are widely used at present in the form of battery packs. A typical secondary battery pack has a structure in which a bare cell serving as an electrical energy source and a protection circuit module (PCM) adapted to stably control the charging/discharging of the bare cell are combined into one unit. Coupling structures between protection circuit modules and bare cells of secondary battery packs are required to have good workability and electrical connection.